In modern retail merchandising and warehousing situations, items are stored on shelves, each item stored adjacent to other identical items forming rows perpendicular to the shelves. The result is that on a fully stocked merchandise shelf, there exists a row of item A next to a row of item B and so on, so that to the observer or customer, only the first of each type of item is visible. Where such an arrangement is used to display merchandise for sale, a properly inventoried and maintained arrangement translates into increased profits through a maximum use of space.
Problems arise however when such arrangements for storing, displaying and dispensing of merchandise are not controlled and such merchandise is removed from the back or middle of the various rows leaving the front position of the row filled and those positions in back of it empty. This results in the visual appearance of fully stocked shelves, when in fact one or many of the rows are in need of restocking. The misleading visual indication of items remaining in individual rows results in a decrease in profits and an increased amount of disorder among the remaining items on the shelf. In a situation where appearance is important, the disorder acts to discourage the customer from buying the items displayed.
It is an object of the present invention herein described to eliminate these problems and maximize the use of shelf space by maintaining various items of merchandise in their respective rows.
It is a further object of this invention to constantly push the remaining items toward the front of their respective row thereby filling any gaps.
It is yet a further object of this invention to visually indicate for each row, the quantity of items remaining in that row so that effective inventory accounting and restocking can be maintained.